The Sacrifice of Serenity
by Fireworks8725
Summary: Serenity joins Spike in death when he sacrifices himself to save Sunnydale. They end up with Angel at Wolfram & Hart. Serenity is ditched by Spike and joins with Lindsey behind everyones back. Eve and Lorne plot against their secret alliance.
1. Joining Spike In Death

The ball of earth destroying power that was Dawn, was actually 2 girls. Dawn became Buffy's sister and Serenity became Willow's sister. Through Willow, Serenity learned to be Wicca and harnessed powers that she had been born with. She later discovers a psychic power.

Dawn and Serenity both were watched over by Spike while their big sisters were out saving the world day after day. Spike became their best friend. Spike in time ended up in love with Buffy, and Dawn and Serenity had to overcome their school girl crushes on said vampire. Dawn got over it, but Serenity secretly remained in love with him.

Soon it was to be their end of days.

Spike and Buffy had only slightly settled their differences.

Spike knew of Serenity's feelings for him, and they both knew that nothing would come of them, but they were closer than ever.

Suddenly in the midst of fight in the Hellmouth, Serenity spotted Spike in his last moments. He had on an amulet and was burning up to save everyone. Buffy said her last goodbyes.

"Spike...I love you." She said.

"No you don't, but thanks for saying it." He answered with his last breath.

Just as he was to be gone forever, Serenity ran to him and held on and they both disappeared together.

In shock, Buffy managed to escape, and sadly reported the loss to Dawn and Willow.

A few months later, in LA., Angel and his own group of scoobies had just accepted the LA. branch of Wolfram and Hart.

Angel was giving his inspirational pep talk to his group in his new office, and found a package on his desk.

"We do the work...our way, one thing at a time." Angel said as he ripped open the envelope.

"We deal... " He continued as an amulet fell out of the envelope, "With whatever comes next.."

The amulet activated immediately.

Spike appeared in a whirlwind in front of them. Everyone was so preoccupied with the appearance of the vampire, that no one noticed the girl on the floor behind him.

Spike seemed freaked out to say the least. You save the world and end up in a law firm.

It took him only a moment to realize that something was wrong.

"Serenity!' He shouted. It was then that he realized his ghostly situation.

He tried to reach out to her, but his hand went right through her.

She wasn't moving.

Angel and his scoobies were at a loss. What should they do? Attack? Question Spike? Stand in spot?

Angel spoke first.

"Spike, what the hell are you doing here? And who's she?" He said.

"Angel, you have to help her!" Spike urged.

Acting as if he had suggested it as opposed to Spike, he bent down beside the seemingly unconscious girl.

He tried to turn her over, but he was unable to grasp her.

Spike panicked.

"She's only human...she probably couldn't handle it..." Spike said.

Fred came from the back of the room to examine the girl.

"What are you talking about Spike? Why do you even care about a girl? It's not like you have a soul." Gunn said.

Spike looked up at Gunn, bewildered.

Angel sighed, having to now say something he wished he wouldn't have to.

"Spike has a soul."

Spike smiled. "I earned my soul. Bet he hasn't mentioned that has he. You thought he was the only one."

Fred stood up and announced that it wasn't important right now who has a soul and who doesn't.

"We have a problem. We need to help this girl. I think she might be unconscious but I can't help her if she's incorporeal. I can't even move her to the lab, she's going to have to stay there..." Fred said.

Spike attempted to bang his head against the wall, but ended up going right through it.

Through the next week, Fred worked day and night to try and make Spike and Serenity corporeal again. All Spike could do was sit in Angel's office Which Angel didn't necessarily enjoy and wait to see if she woke up.

The next day, Spike was passing by Harmony's desk to go torment Angel, and check on Serenity when Harmony interrupted her own phone call to call over Spike.

"Spike, there's a package for you." She said.

"Who the bloody Hell knows I'm here?" He said.

"There isn't any return address." She pointed out. "Open it." She urged.

Spike looked at her impatiently until she realized that he could do no such thing, due to the whole ghost thing.

She then opened the box and they both peered inside expectantly.

Nothing was inside. Annoyed, Spike continued on his way to Angel's office, and unexpectedly smashed into the door when he attempted to go through it. Angel opened the door and looked down at a bruised Spike. They both went to Fred's lab to examine Spike's change in state.

Serenity felt the hard floor beneath her.

Carpet? She thought. Air conditioning? Chinese Food?

She opened her eyes and spotted Gunn's half eaten lunch on Angel's desk.

Frightened by her new surroundings, and confused about why she was here she dared to walk around.

She felt a pain in her chest and proceeded to the entrance hall of Wolfram and Hart, in front of Harmony's desk. Harmony took no notice of her, naturally.

Overwhelmed and ignored, Serenity sat underneath the stairs and started to cry.

In the lab, after all Spike's test panned out, Fred remembered that Serenity would be corporeal now as well, and hurried off to Angel's office to find her.

Fred couldn't find her in the office, but Spike could hear her crying and turned towards the stairs.

"Serenity?" She said aloud.

She turned from the stairs.

"SPIKE!" She yelled and ran to him and hugged him. "Where are we?!" She asked in a panic, right before she fell to the ground, realizing what a great deal of pain she was in.

Fred set up the lab and Serenity lay on an observation table, clutching the area around her rib cage.

Spike was concerned, but he hoped that wouldn't be misleading to her.

After about 5 minutes of Knox, Fred's lab assistant, and Fred examining her, they reported that Serenity had bruised and burned lungs and it's a miracle she's alive.

Serenity didn't know if she should be relieved or not. Now that Spike could do as he pleased and leave Wolfram and Hart, he had no reason to stay with her. She knew that he would leave, he had no reason to stay. She had to adjust to these new people quickly before he left her alone.

"Where'd Angel go?" Fred asked.

"He went o find Lorne. He wants Serenity and me to sing for him. Bugger that. I'm out." Spike said.

"Angel?" Serenity said.

She had never met him, only heard various stories.

"Yes?" He said as he reentered the lab.

"Where's Lorne?" Wesley asked.

"Busy, but he said he'll do a reading as soon as he can." Angel said.

Serenity panicked a little less now that Spike came back in after hearing that he wouldn't be forced to sing right away.

Her happiness was short lived as he decided moments after to go to a club and drink his sorrows away.

Serenity went with Fred to find an office of her own to live in until they could find something else.

Spike took one of Angel's fancy expensive company cars and hit up a strip club.

There he was approached...

"Here's an address to an apartment for you, so you can get away from Angel, Spike." The man said.

"Who the bloody Hell are you?" Spike said rudely.

"You can call me Doyle."

Hesitant, Spike moved into this mysterious house that night.

Serenity was incredibly depressed, but knew that now was as good a time as any to start getting over the man she had thrown away her life for.


	2. Truth Be Hidden

Chapter 2-

Serenity had seen very little of Spike as of late, as he was off with Doyle. Spike didn't tell anyone else about his new 'friend', and Spike told her she can come meet him the next time he stopped by his apartment.

She was trying to make use of herself as a new employee at a low firm, but didn't find anything she could do, so she went to see Angel.

Once she walked into his office she was greeted by thousands of visuals of his last hundred years or so. She acted like she hadn't seen anything and advanced to Angel's desk where he seemed bored in his current duties.

"What you got there?" She asked.

"Um..nothing. Boring demon stuff." He answered.

"Right..." She said.

"Did you get a chance to meet everyone around here?" He asked.

"Didn't need to. I know who they are." Serenity said nonchalantly, twiddling her fingers.

She took a seat in a chair in front of Angel's desk.

"It must be hard." She said.

Angel looked up. "What?"

"Giving up your son like that."

"You know about.."

"Conner. Yeah. Don't worry though. Focus on bigger things and you never know, Wolfram and Hart might slip up and you'll see some old friends."

Serenity left Angel's office feeling a little prophetic, wondering how she knew all this. She had no idea what she was talking about with all the future talk. She did know about Conner though. Somehow she thought that she could break Angel's hard exterior if he knew they shared a secret. They would only have one more secret to share in the course of their time together.

Doyle arranged for another meeting with Spike, so Spike called Serenity over.

Serenity stayed in Spike's house while he went out to get himself and Doyle some beers. While Spike was gone, Doyle showed up. Upon his entry in the house, Serenity realized that he wasn't who he said he was. He was infact, Lindsay McDonald, former Wolfram and Hart employee. She decided to show him her interesting approach to his real identity.

"Hi, you must be Serenity." He said.

"Yes. Hello Lindsay." She smiled and walked towards him.

Taken back from this interesting situation, he showed no facial reaction to his exposure.

"Now, you wouldn't go around telling anyone about that little fact now would you?" She said sweetly.

"I don't kiss and tell." She said.

He looked at her with a hint of amused confusion before she opened the door and let herself out.

Spike ran into her on his way in, and didn't bother asking questions and just nodded. He walked in to find Lindsay standing n the same spot that Serenity had left him in. He was smiling to himself. He snapped out of it when he noticed that Spike was staring at him like he was insane.

"Uh, I met Serenity." He stated.

"So I see." Spike said as he opened a beer for himself, leaving Lindsay to get one for himself.

Serenity went back to Wolfram and Hart with a new secret. She was like a vault. All this new information coming in, but nothing leaving. She was keeping something from everyone, even her once beloved Spike. But, that was over now. It was time to move on to more productive things. It's no use wallowing over what would never be. She was needed for bigger things. Like protecting Lindsay. This psychic thing was getting out of hand, and feeding her with the piles of secrets that she now had to accommodate into how she acted with people. Oddly enough, she didn't get all her information at once. She would get pieces upon different meetings. She knew now that she had to see Lindsay again.

Over the next few weeks they would meet and talk hidden in corners and such so no one knew they saw each other. She knew Lindsay was up to no good, but not one of the Scoobies prompted her for information, so she didn't admit to knowing any.

Serenity was sitting in Wesley's office when Eve, the groups liaison to the Senior Partners approached her. Serenity was doing some research on her psychic abilities.

Eve was doing some research of her own.

"Hey Serenity. What you go there?" She said smoothly.

Serenity could have told her to cut the small talk, but she wasn't sure how much she knew about her powers.

"A book." Serenity said blankly.

"It would seem that way wouldn't it." Eve said sweetly. Sweet, the way Lindsay would shower Serenity with lies about who he is. Sweet, the way Serenity would act towards those whose secrets she kept, and to those she kept them from.

suddenly Serenity was awash with images of Lindsay hiding out with her in her closed off office at Wolfram and Hart. Sometimes he would stay hidden with her under her desk all night, and leave just before morning. People would come into the office and under the desk they would laugh, in light guilt and simple pleasures.

Seeing Eve, and suddenly wishing she were hiding away with Lindsay made everything fall together.

Eve eyed her suspiciously. She had planned an excursion and check into Serenity's private life, but changed her mind and decided to go home early. Other plans were brewing, and starting something new might endanger anything that had already been set in motion.

Eve indulged greatly in her life. She took pride in knowing she had what no one else could have. Or so she thought.

Around the office's, everyone seemed to have a lot of trust and friendship with Serenity, no one doubted her and she fit in well. She didn't do much at the firm, but sometimes got to spin around in Angel's wheelie chair. Spike didn't often come by the firm to be tormented by Angel and his 'flunkies', Serenity sometimes dropped by his house to supply blood or company.

Serenity had of recent spent more time with local empath, Lorne. She was careful not to sing around him for fear of all those secrets piling up inside her, quickly falling out.

Everything was perfect, which just by thinking it can lead to the explosion of the happy world.

The currently coma Cordelia, was no more. She decided it was time to wake up. Angel, he steadfast soldier was at her side moments after she awoke, with Wesley trudging along behind.

After a quick introduction back in Angel's office, Serenity had all the information she needed on Mrs. Cordy and her past with Angel, Conner, and mystical pregnancies.

That was also the day that Lindsay approached her in a very odd scenario.

Serenity was leaving Spike's house, having told him of Cordy's revival. She was walking back in an alley, as people from Sunnydale tend to do, and ran into Lindsay.

"Funny seeing you here." She smiled.

But he didn't.

"What's wrong?"

"You know about the plan...well, tonight it's going down. I want you out of he building tonight. I'll message your office 10 minutes before so you have time to get out." Lindsay said.

Serenity nodded.

"Cordelia woke up. The Powers are leading them straight to you. Be careful." She said.

He touched her cheek and stepped backwards into the shadows.

She continued back to W&H to await Lindsay's call.

Cordelia and Wesley were looking up tattoos that are used for hiding oneself from surveillance. Cordy, who already didn't much trust Serenity cornered her and began questioning her.

Angel came to her defense and silenced Cordy.

Spike came by to check out Cordy. Lindsay had told him that Cordy was evil, and not to be trusted, so he took a bite out of her. Angel came to defend Cordy as Eve and Serenity watched from opposite ends of the hall.

"Who told you she was evil?" Angel said forcefully slamming Spike up against a window.

"Say's his name is Doyle. Has visions. Dresses like an urban cowboy, has some funny tattoos." Spike said.

"Lindsay." Angel and Cordy said at the same time.

Serenity's eyes popped out of her head and she ran to sit beside her phone and await Lindsay's call.

Eve took out her cell phone.

Then Angel and Cordy grabbed Eve.

Lindsay called her then. He told her to leave the building. Then she told him that she knew he was dating Eve.

"How long have you known?" He asked.

"Weeks ago." She said.

It was then he knew that she was a patient girl that would never tell his secrets, even to him.

Eve wasn't strong. She would crack under pressure. She didn't care about anybody but herself, and that's why Lindsay was in danger. Serenity thought when she saw Angel interrogating her.

Sure enough, Harmony jumped Eve and she spilled everything.

"It's a fail-safe built under the building. It was made in case you double crossed the senior partners." She said.

"Harmony, watch Eve, if she moves-eat her. I'm going to get rid of our little Lindsay problem." Angel said.

Angel started making his way downstairs and Cordy met him halfway, insisting that she come as well.

Sure enough, once in the room Lindsay was standing on the platform, waiting for Angel to show up and defend his troops.

He had expected Angel, and he expected Cordy, but he didn't expect this.

Cordy pulled Serenity out from behind her, her hands tied and a bright red hand mark across her face.

"Cordy! What are you doing?!" Angel asked furious that she had tied up one of his friends.

"She knows something and she's not trustworthy! Can't you see!" Cordy yelled, flustered.

"What's his name!" Cordy shrieked at Serenity.

Serenity looked at the floor while Lindsay looked down at her, concealing his personal panic. It's not like he loved her. She was a fun girl. Trustworthy. He didn't love her. He would always go back to Eve at the end of the night. Serenity knew it too.

"What's his name!" Cordelia yelled again.

"Cordelia stop it!" Angel said.

"His name is Lindsay. I'm psychic, you moron!" Serenity said trying to conceal the fear in her own voice.

Cordy didn't seem to find this a good enough reply.

"It's true Cordy. She even knows about Conner." Angel said.

"I bet you guys are real buddies. Sleep over and all sorts of family activities. Well, here's an outsiders perspective-get your head on straight! Eve and Serenity are not on your team!" She yelled.

Serenity was stuck on the floor and barely able to see the expression on Lindsay's face while he watched her struggling, and tied up, because of him.

Upstairs, Wesley managed to lift the concealment spell that kept Lindsay hidden from the Senior Partners and his tattoos began to lift above him.

A flashing light and whirlwind appeared above them.

"I think the senior partners would like a word." Angel said.

Lindsey looked up and saw a portal forming in the air above him.

Serenity cringed and knew what was coming.

Once Lindsay was taken up, Angel made Cordy take off Serenity's chains from her hands. Cordy was appalled that Angel would trust some new girls word instead of hers.

Once safely in her bed and away from prying eyes, Serenity cried for the first time since arriving at W&H.

That night, Cordy left, and Eve was kicked out of the building.

What was going to happen to Lindsay? He'll find a way to make his way back to Eve. Maybe Eve will get eaten by a giant Praying Mantis. In a perfect world.


	3. Last Sacrifice

Chapter 3-

It had been about 3 weeks since Lindsay got put into a Hell dimension. After a few days of asking the right people, Serenity was able to find out that Lindsay was condemned to have his heart cut out everyday. Just the thought of it gave her chills.

Serenity now had no one to go to...so she ended up with Lorne once again. Eve had reintegrated with the group after being pursued by the new liaison to the Senior Partners to revoke her immortality.

Fred had been killed by her lab assistant, Knox, and has his goddess Illyria take over her body.

Also, during a fight to the death with Sajhan, Conner had regained all his past memories of Angel.

But that's not important.

Gunn is the one who salvages Lindsay. Leaving himself to be tortured in the Hell dimension in his place.

Lindsay is returned to W&H by Spike and Angel, and into Eve's arms.

Serenity found out by accident.

She had to go to Angel's office to tell him that Harmony had left early, and that Conner had stopped by when he was out.

"Angel, Harmony has, uh..." She stopped suddenly, absorbing what she saw.

She was greeted by Lindsay and Eve snuggling on Angel's couch while Lindsay was being questioned.

"Uh..." She couldn't take her gaze off of Lindsay, whom she had missed so much. He didn't love her, and she knew that.

"Um, Conner said he'll come by another time." She finished, and with her head down escaped the room with all her composure.

She sought space and privacy to think. She picked a bad place. She began to hum to herself under her desk in her cold office. She didn't realize that Lorne stood in the doorway, reading her with every note.

She sensed him when it was too late. She looked up at him and in his eyes saw the worst future she could ever fathom. She knew she must stop it from occurring. Lorne was shocked with what he read from her as well.

He approached her, as if she were a different person.

"You're in love with Lindsay."

"I am not!" She yelled in his face and ran out of the room, leaving Lorne with much new information.

She didn't know what to do. Except to let the events unfold the way they were meant to.

Sooner than she realized, she was alone in the hall with Lindsay. She avoided his eyes. The eyes that had told her so much about him when they had only just begun their little, fling.

She never wanted to be seduced by his touch and softened by his voice again. But it was too late.

"Serenity..." He said, clasping his hands gently over her arms.

"Don't." She said and hesitantly pulled away.

Despite her attempts to be mature about their situation, they could be found moments later hiding under her desk the same way they used to. It was shameless, but they knew better than anyone, "Live each day like it's your last." In their case, it just might be.

Angel had made a pact with the Circle of the Black Thorn. He recruited all of his members to take out each of their members.

Lindsay and Lorne were sent to attack the Sahrvins. Lindsay was to meet up with Angel afterwards to help with the big ending fight, but Lorne didn't see that in his future.

Right after their fight ended, Lorne took his gun and shot Lindsay twice, and walked away. He had read Lindsay, as well as Serenity, and didn't like what he saw.

Serenity had of course seen that Lorne was gong to shoot Lindsay, and while trying to separate herself from the fights, she needed to find Lindsay before it was too late.

When she finally found him, he had the gun shots in him and he was slowly dying.

"Lindsay!" She shrieked and ran to his side.

Surprised to find that it was Serenity and not Eve who has sought him out, he realized what he could no longer deny. Eve was only looking out for herself. She was with him because he was strong and could in ways, protect her. Serenity had endangered herself to protect him before, and was quite capable of protecting herself under normal circumstances.

Now he lay dying.

She knew that as a witches sister she should be able to do something. She had to prepare herself before hand, knowing what was coming when she read Lorne and began practicing black magic.

Now, endangering herself once again for him, she tried to save his life, which he never lived for her. With all her strength and energy she reversed the damage done by beckoning the deep depths of Hell and Wicca. She collapsed as Lindsay stood. He caught her in his arms and they say together as Serenity regained or lost herself.

"Are you alive or am I dreaming?" She said softly.

"A little bit of both." He managed a smile in these dark times.

"Serenity, I love you."

"No you don't, but thanks for saying it."

They had a very, Wesley/Fred parting moment, but he knew she'd be back, somehow.

He went to help in the ending battle where Angel nodded at his arrival.

A bleeding Gunn, Illyria, Spike, Angel, and Lindsay stood against the end it seemed.

Lorne went off on his own, away from the fighting, and away with the secrets that Serenity died with.

She had died the first time, to be with Spike, and died her second time to save Lindsay.

Not once had they mentioned her sacrifices to her. For they go unsaid.

Eve swelled in her joy. Knowing that Serenity had died and would be forgotten and Lindsay would be hers once again.

Eve knew Serenity was dead because...well...voodoo dolls are easily accessable.

And Lindsay would never know.


End file.
